


凤凰今天当狐了吗？中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 子虚, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	凤凰今天当狐了吗？中

　　狐狸已经昏迷了三日，娇软的身躯藏在雪白的被褥里。发丝铺散开来，沿着床沿滑落少许。

　　王倚在床边日夜守护，他却无知无觉，似做着一个永远不醒的美梦。

　　他梦到自己来到一个奇异的所在，碧沉沉，明晃晃，琉璃作瓦，宝玉为楼。

　　展开双翅扶摇直上，在无数仙岛中穿梭往来。忽然身后传来一声悠长的龙吟，他转头望去，却只见到万丈金光在云海中散射开来。

　　便也发出一声鸣叫，似金非金，似玉非玉，如一缕清风掠过天际，灵动而水润。

　　“旭儿。”

　　声声呼唤在耳边缭绕不去，急切又期盼。

　　“旭儿。”

　　旭儿是谁？

　　云海散开，现出一名白衣仙者。他张开双臂，一双乌眸盈满柔情，“旭儿，我带你回家。”

　　是那名散仙！

　　他大惊失色，失足从云头上摔了下去。

　　“子虚，你终于醒了。”王将他揽在怀中，轻怜蜜爱，生怕他受了一点委屈。

　　他惊魂未定，睁着茫然的眼眸看着王。

　　这副无辜又可怜的模样让王心头柔情大动，托起他的下巴便吻了上去。

　　初时还是小心翼翼，只含住了那朱砂一样的唇细细摩挲。片刻之后，那徐徐柔情便化作滔滔洪流，一发不可收拾。

　　舌尖挑开狐狸光洁的齿缝，勾住另一条香软绵滑的舌尖，缠绕，吮吸，如影随形。狐狸喘不上气，一掌抵住王的胸膛，但那手腕即刻被王扣住。

　　“子虚，你觉得如何？”

　　狐狸被吻得晕头转向，连衣衫被王拉开了都不不知道。

　　“是这里痛，还是……这里？”

　　王抚摸的力道越来越大，掌心推挤着他的胸口，将绵软的乳肉拢在五指间。狐狸发出细细的呻吟，尾椎竟因那酥麻的痛痒而激起一阵战栗。

　　板起脸，色厉内荏的叫嚣，“你再敢动一下，我就杀了你。”狐眼带泪，魅极。

　　王直勾勾的盯着他看，似已将他衣衫剥尽。“子虚，今夜便由你侍寝吧！”

　　“你怎知我叫子虚？”狐狸后知后觉，眨了眨眼，将睫毛上的一刻泪珠眨了下来。

　　王低笑，探入他的亵裤，虚虚握住那根玉柱。“子虚，寡人的爱妃。”他说着话，手上的动作也不停。

　　狐狸虽然经常将年龄挂在嘴边，却实实在在是个雏，一千年的道行加起来都不如王的手段高明。

　　“嗯，别……”腰肢软得像蛇，雪白修长的双腿从被撕烂的长袍下探了出来，一勾一勾的盘上王的腰。

　　王的手似有妖法，玉柱流下的水液湿了他的手，捻动挑抹间发出清晰的水泽声。

　　“再用力些。”狐狸命令着。

　　被扣住的手掌反客为主，沿着王的手臂一路往上，攀着他的颈脖，朝他的耳孔吐着柔软的气息，“王，子虚想要。”想要你的龙精，想要飞升成仙。

　　王忽的将他的长袍推到腰间，赤裸裸的露出雪白的下体。狐狸红着脸侧过头，散乱的黑发衬着修长的颈脖，美得惊心动魄。

　　王经受不住诱惑低下头，鼻尖在那雪颈上嗅了嗅，忽然一口咬下。

　　狐狸发出一声痛叫，正要一脚将王蹬开，王已钻到了他的胯下，将那昂然的玉柱含入口中。

　　“唔。”狐狸不是没被人这样伺候过，可是此刻在他胯下称臣的是殷商的王，只要想到这一点他就止不住兴奋。“再用力些。”他抓住王的发，将他的脑袋压得更深。

　　王惩罚的挑开他顶端的嫩蕊，将舌尖探入最柔嫩的小孔。

　　狐狸发出一声尖叫，腰肢颤了颤，尚来不及品味极乐便泄在了王的口中。

　　王握住狐狸细瘦的腕足，在小巧的趾头上咬了一口。

　　狐狸抖得更厉害了，呜咽着抓着被褥想要逃开，却被王毫不留情的在胯间一弹，于是那颤巍巍的还在吐着精的玉柱便又泄了一次。

　　太丢脸了。

　　狐狸简直要哭出来了，背过身去将脑袋埋在被褥里，圆润的双肩一颤一颤的可怜得很。

　　“果然是个雏。”王笑叹，手掌缓缓抚摸着形状优美的背脊。狐狸的肌肤白皙细腻，手掌一触便似要被吸进去。尤其是那肩胛骨……王亲了又亲，吮了又吮，将瓣瓣桃红印满雪白的背。

　　“你才是雏。”狐狸怒极回头，一双狐眼火光灼灼，“本王乃千年狐妖，阅人无数。”右掌一翻现出碧盈盈的光芒，“你再敢多说一个字，本王宰了你。”

　　“是么？”王手掌压着被褥慢慢爬了过去，置身于他的双腿间。

　　狐狸瞅了瞅他胯下狰狞的巨物，咽了咽唾沫，强装镇定的抬起下巴，“你一介人间帝王，有何资格在我面前叫嚣。我是狐王，天大地大，唯我独尊，我要你生就生，让你死就死。”

　　王浅笑，对那冒出尖爪的手掌视而不见，一口咬住那小巧的下巴，“子虚可还记得那夜的允诺？”

　　“什么允诺？”忽然一阵天旋地转，腿根被男人大大推开，腰肢几乎被对折。

　　王没有回答，抵在腿根的手略略往上，拇指掠过窄缝，压入湿润的穴口。

　　“唔，住手。”狐狸挣扎，舌尖有咒，吐出一道金光直击男人面门。

　　王不躲不闪，任由金光没入他眉心。

　　狐狸得意极了，晃晃被架在肩上的小腿，“来求我啊，求得我高兴了，兴许还会为你解除咒术。”

　　王腰身一挺，将那根火柱直直插入狐狸体内。狐狸脸色霎时惨白，薄嫩的穴肉惊惧的颤抖，却只是将那根巨物裹得更紧。

　　“本座说过，若让别人破了你的身，本座绝不轻饶。”白光散去，纣王现出真身，竟是那夜的散仙。

　　“你……你……”细长的狐眼瞪得溜圆，狐狸惊骇欲绝，连妖法都忘了使，拽着被褥拼命往后蹭。

　　那仙并不阻止，待他爬出一寸，忽的掐住他的腰将巨物狠狠撞了进去。

　　狐狸连叫都叫不出来，胸口闷闷的不能呼吸。他的足尖是绷紧的，被迫折起的腰肢抖得宛如风中落叶。

　　那仙侧头在他的腕足上狠狠咬了一口，浅淡的唇被血色染得殷红。“旭儿，你还是和以前一样，从不把我的话放在心上。”

　　“我不是旭儿。”狐狸大声哭叫，小腿在那仙的肩上上乱蹬乱舞，“你既和他有仇，就该找他去，何苦为难我……”他的后颈高高向后扬起，如濒死的仙鹤。

　　那仙一口叼住他的乳头，置于齿列间啃啮研磨。乳头很快渗了血，似熟透的朱果般鲜嫩莹亮。

　　狐狸不敢再说，细白的牙压住了下唇，可怜兮兮的发出一两声低弱的鼻音。

　　那仙盯着他，“叫我的名字。”两掌抓住他的臀，用力向内挤压，让本就狭窄的甬道变得更逼仄。巨物在窄径中一寸寸前进，破开层层软肉，一直进到最深处。

　　狐狸受不住这种折磨，他的身体热得厉害，雪堆似的皮肉像被人丢到火里滚了一通，浮起一层红艳的媚色。他的腰肢被抬得很高，即便侧了头，眼角余光也能看到那紫红色的柱身是如何一寸寸插进去。

　　穴张开了又合拢，像羞怯的小嘴，瑟缩着含住那根让他恐惧又欢愉的东西。尽根而入，毛发已被春水打湿，一绺一绺的贴在雪白的臀肉上。

　　“只要你说出本座的名字，我便放过你。”那仙笑得温和雅致，眼眸却幽深如古井。

　　他怕得厉害，巨物压着他的软肉，威胁着要再进一步。“我……我不知道……”眼中蓄满了泪，他想推开那仙，双手却软得没有力气，只能虚弱的揪住身下的被褥。

　　“那就慢慢想，本座不急。”

　　狐狸很快就知道何谓不急。那仙大开大合，肏得他颠荡不堪，穴尚未合拢便被捅开，媚肉尚来不及夹紧便又被抽离。

　　快感一波波从尾椎窜起，最终汇成汪洋大海，而他便是那海中的一艘小船。刚攀上一个浪头便又被下一个浪头打翻下去。

　　他哭得两眼红肿，双手挣扎着攀上那仙的背，挠出一道道红痕。

　　于是那仙便将他抱起来，咬着他的耳垂哑声蛊惑，“尊上把臀再抬起一些。”

　　他迷迷糊糊抬起了臀，一低头差点被那根东西吓得叫出声来。“你想杀了我吗？”拼命用足尖撑起身体，下一秒就被堵住了唇。吚吚呜呜出不了声，还不忘记用爪子挠他。

　　那仙掐着他的腰狠狠将他压了下去，他发出一声悲鸣，感觉自己被捅穿了。

　　可是身体却是欢愉的，藤缠树般紧紧盘住那仙，一张一缩的把它往深处引。

　　“润玉，润玉……”他泪眼迷离，用那仙的肩膀磨牙，咬一口叫一声。

　　“终于想起来了。”润玉抚着他的背脊，征伐的力道却一次比一次狠，殷红的穴肉被肏得翻进翻出，可怜兮兮的吐出晶莹的欲液。

　　其实根本没有想起来，狐狸哽咽连连，“你……你要杀了我，再去找旭儿吗？”

　　润玉动作停了一停，薄薄的唇瓣逸出一声低笑。狐狸听得心头发寒，不知哪里又惹恼了他。

　　正在惴惴不安，忽然润玉将那物拔了出来，被堵住的精水和春水混合在一起，争先恐后的流过红殷殷的穴肉，润湿了雪白的大腿，再顺着腿根一路滴在榻上。

　　“你……要做……”

　　还没说完话，软绵绵的身子就被压趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，如母狐等着伴侣恩宠。

　　然后那根巨物狠狠捅了进来，每一下都用足了力气，像是要捣烂这柔嫩的甬道一般。

　　“好痛，好痛啊！”狐狸流着泪尖叫，然而疼痛中生出的快感却让甬道湿润不堪。春潮涌动，喷溅出的淫液浇灌着男人的阳物。

　　耳垂微痛，润玉似在他耳边说了什么，他什么都听不见，只知道今夜他恐怕要死在男人的胯下了。

　　天际露出鱼肚白时男人终于放过了他，他奄奄一息，连指头都抬不起来。

　　一天一夜，原本平坦的肚腹微微鼓起，里面灌满了精水。

　　“这是惩罚。”餍足了的天帝神清气爽，卷着他的发尾把玩，“你既允了本座不让别的男人近身，为何又跟纣王这般亲昵？”

　　他愕然，愣愣看了润玉半晌才嗫嚅着道：“可是……可是那纣王不也是你幻化而成的么？”

　　“本座若不现身，你如何能识破？”润玉抚着他细瘦的腰肢，享受着他隐忍的颤抖，“因此仍是你违背了承诺。”亲亲狐狸细嫩的颈脖，“你要龙精，本座给你便是，莫要再找其他人。”

　　狐狸困得不行，蜷起身体抱住他的腰，“好。”

　　润玉静静等他睡着，“旭儿，一千年了，你为何仍不愿醒来？”右手一挥，一道金光将悬在宫门的桃木剑击得粉碎，“也罢，你一日不醒，我便等你一日。待魂魄复原，不管你愿不愿意，我都要带你回归天庭。”

　　


End file.
